Two Makes a Dozen
by Terinu14
Summary: "Exactly Seven." Sephiroth practically choked on his drink. "Seven!" Xemnas flinched at the harsh tone. He should have known it was too good to be true. "That is such a relief." Xemnas blinked. "I have five." There was no way he had just heard that. MP


_Summary: Sephiroth and Xemnas are lovers. Lovers with a lot of children. Axel feels he's going to get in trouble with the law if he doesn't stop letting himself fall in love with his stepfathers 6 year old son. Sora is madly in love with a certain silver haired boy that doesn't even notice him, Kiari and Namine are starting to feel the effects of love that goes deeper than friendship, and Cloud is in love, but can't handle a physical relationship. Demyx is lazy, but after meeting an emo of a wreck boy, he starts to become the most helping hand Xigbar has ever seen._

_Ratings: Yaoi/Gay. Sex, Both Non-con and Con. Something that other people might consider incest, even though there is no blood relation. Shota. Lesbians. Abuse._

_Other Ratings: Love Compassion Comfort Angst Drama Hurt Emo(very light, cause i kinda hate emos, there will be no slashing of wrists.) This is Multi Pairings, with: Axel/Roxas Sora/Riku Kairie/Namine Xemnas/Sephiroth Demyx/Zexion Cloud/Leon Reno/Rude and many more. Not to mention quite a bit of OOCness, but also OC.  
_

**Two makes a Dozen Ch. 1**_  
_

It was a quiet evening. Music was playing softly in the background of the expensive restaurant and small chatter was heard everywhere, never being too loud to disturb anyone else. A single candle was at the center of every table, making the atmosphere romantic and alluring.

Two men seated in the back were sharing this romantic night with a dinner of seafood for two. They had however yet to start on their feast as it had arrived minutes ago, still caught up in their conversation. The loving smiles they threw at each other was a clear sign of their relationship. Having been seated in the back, they could freely be themselves without the glares of accusing eyes.

Silver tresses fell into the face of a dark skinned man and he couldn't hide his blush at what had just been said to him. This was their first real date, but still Sephrioth flirted with him as if they had just met. His words were always kind and heart felt and they made Xemnas feel wonderful. He looked down at the food on his plate and bit his lip nervously.

"I have a confession to make."

He said and quickly took a drink of his water to prepare himself for rejection. It had happened every other time after all. He really didn't want to loose Sephrioth. He had been so much kinder and gentle than the others. Maybe he would also be okay with this.

Sephrioth mentally sighed. A confession? Maybe this would make his own confession less of a 'big' thing. He smiled at his young lover and reached across the table to place his hand over his.

"And what is that?" He said, trying to show him he would support him in whatever it might be. Xemnas was thankful for the comforting hand. Sephiroth couldn't possibly be like the others, right? After a moments hesitation he gave in and blurted it out.

"I...I have children." There was a long moment of silence and Xemnas peeked up to see a surprised look crossing his lovers face.

"You...do?" He suddenly saw the frown appear on his face and he expected the hand to be taken away any time now. It was silent a long time before Xemnas felt the need to at least finish what he wanted to say before the other walked out on him.

"Exactly seven."

"Seven?"

Xemnas flinched at the harsh tone. He'd said it so loud, that a few people looked over, making him blush with embarrassment. Perhaps adding that bit only made it worse. The hand was finally removed from his and he sighed. He should of known it was too good to be true.

"That is...such a relief!"

Xemnas blinked in confusion and looked up. Relief? How could him having children possibly be a relief. Before he could question him, Sephiroth spoke again.

"I have five."

Xemnas' eyes went wide. His hand moved and accidentally knocked a fork on the ground, making a loud clatter. There was no way he had just heard what he heard. He reached down to pick up the fork, fumbling with it for a few seconds. Sephiroth watched on with amusement. It was absolutely adorable. He chuckled a bit under his breath, seeing Xemnas had finally got hold of the fork and slammed it back onto the table in his frustration.

"Y-your kidding?"

Sephiroth chuckled softly at the look on his lovers face and leaned across the table to caress the side of his cheek. He could now clearly see the small showing of hurt in his watery eyes and he smiled.

"Did you think you having kids might of scared me off?" He said and suddenly stood up. Xemnas blinked as the man came around the table to stand beside him before he knelt down.

"If you owned all the children in the world it wouldn't have made me walk away, cause who you are is what I fell in love with, not what you are."

Xemnas couldn't of been more happy at the moment. He was still shocked that Sephiroth also had children, and so many. He hugged him around the neck, pulling him close and they shared a passionate kiss right there in front of curious eyes. They were both breathless by the time they pulled away.

"I also wanted to ask if you would move in with me."

Xemnas smiled brighter. "Well, I don't know about that. I would love to, but-"

"I have plenty of room for all of your children as well."

"All of them?"

Sephiroth nodded with amusement. Being rich had it's quirks and shocking others with what you could afford was always one of them. Of course with Xemnas, his wide eyes were just adorable and cute.

"I was hoping to take you home tonight so you could meet my children."

* * *

Xigbar had his hands full today. The small Roxas in his arms had yet to stop crying, even as he started to hiccup. He could smell a horrible burning that he could only guess was the roast he was cooking. Sora and Namine were chasing each other around the house and Demyx being his usual self was too caught up in his video games to care how much help his uncle might be needing. And it was just his luck that Cloud would have to be gone on the day that everything seemed to turn into a mess.

He moved fast as he thought of his burning food and quickly placed the sobbing Roxas onto Demyx lap, who was sitting on the couch with a controller in hand and eyes on the TV.

"Watch him." He said firmly, but even as he was walking away Demyx carelessly set his younger brother off of his lap and onto the cushion beside him and continued his games.

The fire alarm went off just as he entered the kitchen and he could see smoke coming from the oven. He ran and grabbed some oven mits and opened the oven door quickly, ready to take it out, but was stopped as a blast of smoke and hot air came out in his face and he was forced to back away. He fanned the smoke away, coughing as it filled the kitchen and suddenly the alarm in the living room was going off as well and he could hear a faint complain from Demyx about the noise. He looked inside once the smoke had cleared and sighed at seeing his charcoal burnt meat that he had worked so hard on. As he reached in to pull it out, there was a loud blood curdling scream followed by sobs that he knew all to well to be Roxas'.

The scream scared him so much he dropped the pan and ran out to see what had happened, leaving behind shattered glass and food everywhere as it had hit the floor. Demyx was peeking over the couch and when Xigbar saw what at, he was paralyzed. Roxas was behind the door to the hall, his hand shaking as he cried and sobbed loudly. His three fingers were blue and purple and swollen and one was bleeding. Namine stood covering her mouth in horror at what had happened and Sora was knelt by his brothers side holding his hand and rubbing his back to shush him for fear of getting in trouble. He looked over when he saw Xigbar and had the most guilty look on his face.

"It-it was an accident! I didn't know he was there!" He said, tears already pricking his eyes as he tried to defend himself.

Xigbar quickly came to the crying Roxas aid and picked the boy up, holding his crushed fingers at a safe distance so they wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"I told you and Namine to stop running in the house!"

"We were just playing a game." Namine said in her brothers defense. Xigbar snapped her a look and she recoiled.

"Yes and look what has happened. Your game has gotten someone hurt!" He scolded. He saw Demyx go back to his game out of the corner of his eye and glared at him.

"And you!" The older boy tensed and dropped his controller. "I told you to watch him!" He shouted, smacking him upside the back of the head before heading for the kitchen. The fire alarms were still going off and he tried to ignore them as he went to the sink and turned the cold water on. He took Roxas' small hand and ran it under the cool water, hoping to calm him.

The small boy sobbed and hiccuped as he watched his hand under the water, the coolness making the sting a bit less painful for him. Xigbar shushed him and kissed the top of his head, telling him it was alright. He looked over his shoulder at the three now standing in the kitchen doorway and looking like wounded animals.

"Don't just stand there, open some windows and get those things to shut off!" He yelled before going back to trying to calm Roxas down. The three jumped into action, Namine and Sora going to open the windows while Demyx grabbed a newspaper and fanned it at the alarm on the ceiling.

Xigbar set Roxas on the counter, the boy sniffling as he watched his wet hand. His other hand was up with his thumb in his mouth. Xigbar was quick to grab a first aid from above the fridge. Once he'd placed band-aid's around each of the fingers and then kissed it better upon Roxas' request he set the boy down and grabbed a towel to wave at the other alarm. They eventually stopped and the house was quiet.

Xigbar sighed with exhaustion and looked into the living room where his nephews and niece stood looking at him and waiting to be scolded.

"You can go without dinner as punishment since it's ruined." He said calmly, referring to the shattered glass on the floor from when he had dropped the food. As if on cue, three stomachs growled insistently. Xigbar picked Roxas back up and set him in his seat and got out some food for him. With him distracted, he quickly went to work and cleaned up the mess on the floor. The glass as well as the food going into the trash can. The other three watched sadly and when Xigbar noticed them, he growled.

"Sora, Namine, go to bed." The two blanched and opened their mouths to protest.

"Now!" The man yelled angrily. The two quickly scurried off. Demyx stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. Xigbar didn't look to have anything to say to him which made him feel all the more bad. Once he had finished cleaning up the mess, he took a seat at the table. Roxas was still sniffling as he munched on the food his uncle had given him, but he looked a lot happier.

Demyx walked into the kitchen and went to stand beside his uncle, who was watching Roxas and trying to brighten his mood with his cute face and the way he would stuff too much in his mouth before chewing.

"Xig...I-"

"You have done this so many times because of those stupid games that your obsessed with." Xigbar rubbed tiredly at his temples.

"I'm not obssess-" Demyx faltered as there came a loud bang from is uncles fist hitting the table.

"Damn it Demyx! What if he had walked out in the middle of the street or something huh? What if he had done something that got him killed? Would you play your stupid games then? Can you not stop for five fucking seconds to help out? Cloud was wiping your ass when he was your age and he did more work than you have done in your lifetime!"

Demyx knitted his eyebrows in anger. He starred back at his uncles one good eye that seemed to be glaring daggers at him. He wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to admit his uncle was right.

The door suddenly opened and Cloud walked in with a distant look in his eyes, like he always had. Demyx knew as soon as his brother found out, he would be just as mad. He turned and stomped off to his bedroom and went to bed as well, not wanting to listen to Cloud rant.

The blonde saw this and looked a bit hurt before he looked at Xigbar with an expression that was questioning. Xigbar reached over and pet Roxas head, and that's when Cloud noticed his little brothers fingers. He walked over to him and smiled.

"What happened to your hand Roxas?" Bright blue puppy eyes blinked up at him. "They gots smasheded in the doors. Woo you kiss it be'er?" Roxas held out his hand for his brother and Cloud smiled before kissing the offered hand. He then stood up and was about to leave.

"Where were you?" His uncle asked suspiciously.

"I...was hanging out with some friends."

"Ah...did you have fun?"

"Mhmm." Clouds' answers were brief which told Xigbar all he needed to know. He was lying. He'd been lying for a long time now about where he went out to and Xigbar was too afraid to tell his father and had yet to find out where he went and why he was lying about it. He suspected drugs at first, but then realized after so long there would be clear signs. Cloud was too good a boy to do that sort of thing. Hell, if he could bet on it he was sure he hadn't even been with a girl yet.

"I'm going to shower and then to bed. I'm really tired." He said before heading upstairs. His uncle nodded absently, even though he couldn't see him. He sighed again as things were finally calming down. He put Roxas to bed after he was done eating and went upstairs as well to check on Sora and Namine. They were both fast asleep and when he looked in, so was Demyx, a gaming device still in hand as he snored away. Xigbar only rolled his eyes and shut the door before hearing noise from downstairs. When he walked down he saw Sephiroth...and another man. He walked in and smiled.

"Sephiroth, who's your friend?" The two looked up from the talking and laughing, having been taking their coats off. Xemnas smiled at him kindly and Xigbar returned the smile.

"Oh, Xig, um..." He looked lost for a minute before he cleared his throat. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Xemnas." He then looked back at his lover. "Xemnas, this is my brother Xigbar." The two shook each others hand and exchanged pleasantries.

There was loud pounding heard as a bunch of feet ran down the stairs and Xigbar quickly stepped out of the way as three small children came running into the kitchen, screaming their fathers name. Sephiroth squatted down to catch them in a hug. Little Roxas was left out before shoving his way between his brother and sister and holding his hand out to his father. "Kiss my boo boo daddy!" He demanded and Sephiroth looked down at the swollen fingers. He picked his youngest up and grabbed his hand to kiss the fingers. "Oh my, what happened?" He asked as he was then wrapped in a hug from the young boy, Sora and Namine still clinging to his legs.

"Just a little a accident." Xigbar explained. Demyx was suddenly standing in the doorway and not wanting to look as silly as his siblings, he walked in and gave his father a hug, even though he was overjoyed on the inside. The happy family rejoiced and Xigbar went to collect his things, he was super tiered.

"Nice meeting you Xemnas." He said as he walked out the door, waving to the kids and Sephiroth, who silently thanked him, wondering why he was in such a hurry to leave.

Xemnas stood back watching the little reunion silently. It made him wonder just how much time he spent away from his children to make them miss him this much. Was his work really that demanding? Two months they had been dating and he had only now gotten the time off to have a real first date with him. Although it was the best date he had ever had.

Sephiroth set Roxas down and went to stand beside Xemnas, wrapping his hand around his waist.

"I want you all to meet Xemnas. He's a very close friend of mine and him and his family are going to come live with us soon."

The four children just starred at them for a long moment and Cloud walked in, spiked hair still sticking up even as it was wet. He had his towel draped around his neck and a loose pair of pajama bottoms clung to his waist. That distant and barely there look was still in his dull blue eyes.

Xemnas was nervously smiling at the younger kids starring at him and he said a hesitant 'hello' to which they didn't reply. He gulped. He had always been afraid that his kids wouldn't like the men he brought home. He never imagined he would be on the recieving end. Now he was scared they wouldn't like him. And why hadn't Sephiroth introduced them as lovers, instead he had said close friend?

Being the little and naive kid he was, Roxas was the first to speak. He stepped forward in front of Xemnas and the man looked down at him, watching the boy with expecting wide eyes. In blue footed pajamas covered in silver keys, one hand dragging around a stuffed moogle and the other with his finger in his mouth as he sucked on it.

"Are you are noo mummy?" Sephiroth blanched at his sons words. At least one of the sons were accepting of it. He just had to get the others as well. Xemnas smiled at him kindly. He was so cute. He wished some of his kids were still this young. Demyx suddenly leaned over and picked Roxas up, sending Xemnas an unfriendly look.

"Don't be silly Roxas. Mommy's are girls. This is daddys' bitch."

Xemnas felt his heart freeze in his chest and he quickly looked to Sephiroth for his reaction. The older mans teeth were gritted in anger and he looked ready to strangle his son. Demyx merely glared at his father before carrying Roxas back up to his bed. Sora and Namine followed merely from the fact that their brother had cussed. To them that meant something was wrong.

Cloud looked between his siblings and to his dad as they walked out. He hadn't heard what had been said, but it sounded as if Demyx was being his usual assholish self. He was setting a bad example for his younger siblings and he didn't seem to care. He walked in further. The other silver haired stranger laughed nervously before looking at Sephiroth.

"Well, that went well." Sephiroth sighed and put an apologetic hand on his lovers shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I just recently came out to them, and Demyx didn't take it very well."

"You did?" Xemnas was surprised. He'd only recently told his kids he was gay and he'd been with him for how long?

"Demyx doesn't take anything well, dad." Sephiroth smiled at his oldest son and they shared a manly hug, which made Xemnas smile. Cloud then looked to his fathers friend and held his hand out.

"Cloud," He introduced himself politely to the other. "Not all of his kids are pricks. Don't get scared off too soon." Xemnas was thankful for this and shook his hand pleasantly, giving out his own name as well.

"Although, dad likes to move a little fast sometimes," He winked at Xemnas to which he blushed and looked away. "What's this I hear about someone moving in?" He said, looking at his father once more. Sephiroth looked overjoyed.

"Xemnas and his family are going to come live with us." Cloud blinked, lack of surprise in his eyes. Sephiroth was oblivious, but already Xemnas noticed something strange about the blonde. He was lacking something in his expression and the dull blue of his eyes made him worry. When he suddenly realized what it was, Cloud spoke up.

"Family?"

"Yup, he's got kids too. Seven!" Clouds mouth dropped.

"Seven?"

"Mhmm." Sephiroth said with a cheeky grin and wrapped his arms about his lovers neck. Cloud nodded and looked away when he saw his father getting a bit too' lovey dovey' for his liking.

"Well I'm going to bed. It was nice meeting you, Xemnas."

"You too, Cloud." The man said, saddened that he had gotten what looked like a forced smile. Maybe his son was always like that. He was suddenly glad he had left so fast, otherwise he might of heard the embarrassing squeak that just came from him. Sephiroth had grabbed a handful of cheek and was grinning against his neck as he kissed it.

"My little heart, your so cute." He breathed seductively. "I have tomorrow off as well. Why don't you stay the night?" He said as he begun to massage his lovers rump in firm circles, making Xemnas moan and leaned into the touch. It was so hard to resist when Sephiroth teased him like this. He wanted more.

"W-what about...your children?" He said through hazy eyes. He was already getting turned on and their clothes weren't even off yet.

"My room is in the far back and the walls can't be heard through." That was all the convincing Xemnas needed before he turned to kiss his lover passionately, while loosening the mans tie as he was carried up to Sephiroth's room.

* * *

Reno was startled awake as he was jumped on, followed by incessant bouncing on his bed. He blinked wearily and was greeted by two hands smacking over his face. He groaned at the light sting that came with it and quickly grabbed them off his face, holding the boy by his wrists as he looked to see who it was. Kadaj was giggling at him as he wiggled about on Renos' chest. Yazoo and Loz were bouncing on the end of the bed, laughing and giggling and giving Reno a hell of a time.

"Get out of my room!" He suddenly yelled and bolted up in bed. The three ran for their lives out of the room, Loz screaming for no reason like he was about to get beat. Reno threw the covers on his bed back angrily and stood up. He went to the door and flung it open, watching as Kadaj made faces at him. He growled. Yazoo and Loz were on the floor fighting...again.

"Dad, the twins are up!" He screamed before slamming his door shut and going back to bed. He tried to rest, but he could still hear the pounding and running around from his brothers. He groaned and got up again, opening his door and ready to scream before a hand was placed over his mouth. Reno looked down to see a disgruntled Axel glaring up at him.

"Dad's not here and I'm sleeping next door, stop yelling, got it memorized?" He stated before dropping his hand from Reno's mouth and going back to his room. Reno stood dumbfounded for a moment as he registered what Axel had just said to him. Dad not here? Not possible. Reno grabbed the toy Yazoo and Loz were fighting over as he walked by and the two pouted. Reno opened the master bedroom and looked inside only to find an empty room and bed. The three twins looked around their brother and looked inside as well.

He thought a minute, wondering where could Xemnas have gone? He didn't have any work today and he said he was going out to the market last night so why wasn't he home yet? He sighed and gathered some invisible energy and readied himself to get the family ready for school. When their "mother" wasn't here, it was his responsibility to get things done.

"I-is grandpa coming over?" Kadaj asked as he looked up at his brother with worry. Reno looked down and patted the young boys head.

"No, grandpas not coming over." All three boys seemed to sigh in relief at their brothers affirmation. He closed the door and turned to face the three boys.

"Alright, upstairs and into clothes before I do call grandpa!" He teased and the three yelled playfully and ran back upstairs to do what they were told. A silver haired boy stepped out of the room Axel had come from and looked out as his three noisy brothers ran by. He rubbed at an eye sleepily and yawned as he went into the connecting kitchen where Reno was.

"Where's dad?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't know. Might be out with someone."

"Again?"

Reno snapped Riku a look that said 'Be nice.' He quickly whipped up some scrambled eggs and threw some bacon into the frying pan. Toast took longer, but by the time he was done, everyone was dressed and coming down for breakfast, except of course for the twins. He set food down for Kiari and Riku and quickly ran down the hall to the last room at the end. He opened the door to find Kadaj watching the TV in his underwear and Yazoo and Loz half dressed and fighting over a t shirt.

He groaned, wondering if those two ever stopped fighting. He quickly went to work chasing the three around the room and putting clothes on them properly as Loz had started putting socks on his hands just to give their father a hard time when getting them dressed. Apparently it was just as funny to do it to Reno and then pretend his hands were talking to him. He practically had to carry his brother down the stairs, Yazoo and Kadaj far ahead of them and taking their seats for food. Reno banged on the table a little to get Loz's attention as he was still busy with his sock puppets. When he looked down at the food he got excited and started to eat, messily.

The others at the table couldn't help smiling when Loz started to throw the food around and make funny noises to go along with it. Kadaj and Yazoo wanted to throw their food too, but after a look from Reno they both put their food back on their plates, pouting and wondering why only Loz was allowed to do it.

After breakfast Reno loaded everyone in the car and dropped them off at their appropriate places. Axel was dropped off at high school, Riku and Kiari at junior high, and Kadaj and Loz at grade school.

Reno was left with only Loz, strapped into his car seat in the back and playing with a Rubix cube. He was very focused on it and hadn't even noticed his siblings had left the car. Reno looked back at him and smiled at his determination. He had not once not been able to beat it and make all the sides the same color.

Reno himself couldn't do it at all. Whenever he sat down to do it, Loz would watch him intensely as he fiddled with it, but he wouldn't dare move to correct his mistakes or show him how to do it. He would just watch him as he obviously did it wrong, almost like he was teasing him. He and Xemnas would constantly find it on the floor and pick it up and mess it up and then put it back, only to come back five minutes later and see the boy sitting there and trying to fix it all over again.

Reno was now racing to get home before Loz finished his puzzle. He couldn't know that all his siblings were now gone. Thankfully he fixed the toy just as Reno stepped in the door. Loz looked around uninterestedly and wiggled insistently to be put down and Reno set him on his feet. The boy dropped the colored cube and ran to the living room, planting himself in the red chair he always sat in at this time. He watched the remote on the table, not minding Reno as he came over to where it was at. As soon as he picked it up, Loz focused on the TV and Reno flipped it on to the cartoon Loz watched at the same time every day.

A kids show that introduced drawing and art. Reno knew Riku loved that he could sit with his younger brother and watch a show that they both could enjoy. He didn't care that Riku would sit in the same chair with him either, which was surprising since Riku didn't watch it with him all the time. He had developed a schedule however for Lozs' sake. He watched it with him every Sunday and had never missed a day.

Each of them had their own way of socializing with Loz. Kiari would play with his hair or hold him like a baby and sing to him, something Loz liked more than anything. He would often come to her seeking these sensations when he was upset or sad about something. It made him feel better.

Axel liked to put on little acts for him. Something to draw his attention and he was always very good at it. Axel was always fascinated with fire and liked to show it to Loz cause he found it just as interesting. That had stopped however when Loz had tried to touch the fire. His delayed reaction of being burnt scared Axel more than the initial scream and crying that came afterwards. He had tried to grab it multiple times and until Axel noticed and finally taken it away from him, the boy hadn't even registered the pain or made a sound of hurt.

His two twin brothers didn't notice anything different about Loz and would compete for attention over him since they noticed he got most of it. Loz tended to follow them around a lot too when they played. He always wanted to play as well, but would end up getting in fights with Yazoo while Kadaj did his own thing.

Xemnas, being his father, did many things with him that he had become accustomed to. No one was jealous that Loz always preferred the company of his dad to the rest of them. It was a normal reaction since he was with him mostly. He didn't like being alone and when one of them wasn't around, which was most of the time because of school, Xemnas was who he went looking for.

Reno brought in most of the money for the household and only let Xemnas work part time so he could be with Loz.

He had left a while back on a trip with his friends and when he returned he was heart broken to find his little brother always running from him or crying when he came into the room. He had slowly become accustomed to him again when it became apparent he wasn't going to leave.

Reno left the boy to his TV and went into the kitchen to clean up this mornings breakfast mess. He hoped Xemnas was coming home soon.

* * *

Xemnas was surprised that morning when he hadn't woken up to bouncing on his bed and the events of last night came flooding back to him. He sighed happily when he looked over to find his silver haired beauty curled up next to him and holding onto him in his sleep. He shifted, finding he was still sore from the nights events. He really didn't want to be limping and have everyone know what they had done last night, but he hadn't thought about that last night when he was urging Sephiroth to go harder and faster. It hadn't crossed his mind because he had been too caught up in the pleasure.

He shifted again and felt the stickiness between his legs and reached back to wipe it away only to have his hand stopped. He looked forward and found Sephiroth awake and smiling at him.

"Can't it stay there?" He said and leaned forward to brush his lips gently. Xemnas laughed and kissed him back.

"Yes, but I'll have to take a shower soon."

He giggled as Sephiroth rolled on to his back, bringing Xemnas with him to lay on his chest.

"If I go with you, it wont be washed off for long." Xemnas smiled and pecked his nose. He then remembered what he had thought of when he woke up and looked down.

"Sephiroth, I think we should talk about this moving in thing." He said calmly. The man moved up on the pillows so he could see Xemnas better.

"What about it? Did you...change your mind?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, I really want to and I'm hoping my children will be okay with it as well, but there is a bit of a problem." Sephiroth watched him, waiting and searching as if his eyes would tell him the problem. His hand came up and cupped a dark cheek.

"What is it?"

"My youngest son, he...he doesn't sit well with change. He's more than scared of it actually. If we do move here, it's gonna have to happen slowly. My son...he's autistic."

Sephiroth looked at him as if expecting more to be said before he sat up, making Xemnas move and sit up with him. The younger man looked up at him, scared for his reaction.

"I'm not exactly sure what that all entails. I'm not even sure I know what it means, but whatever he needs, I can get it for you." He said with a smile. Xemnas was overjoyed that he was so supportive. He'd never had someone that cared for him this deeply. He was so use to jumping from one jerk to the other.

"It's not so much what he needs as what needs to be done." Sephiroth blinked in confusion and for the next hour Xemnas explained to him certain details and rules that had to be set and after their long talk, the bathroom became noisy with the shower...and their moans.

* * *

Cloud was just walking down for breakfast when he heard the noise in the living room. He peeked around the corner to see his father and his new partner moving things around in the living room. He was so confused. What was going on? Why was the couch at the other end of the room and why were the two chairs over there instead of on opposite walls? This was a lousy set up considering the shape of the room. Did this Xemnas character think he could just move in and make things his own way? Surely Sephiroth could see how bad this looked, but no he was smiling as he adjusted the TV the way Xemnas told him to.

Xemnas suddenly noticed the blonde haired man and smiled. "Good morning, Cloud." He said cheerily.

Cloud wasn't liking this man anymore. He was way to cheery in the morning and he was sure that was from the good fuck he had gotten last night with his father. Oh, how the thought of it made him cringe.

"What's going on? You know how bad this looks?" He said, letting his anger show. Xemnas didn't even blink.

"It's going to be moved back, don't worry." He said and bent down to adjust a table. Cloud raised an eyebrow in confusion. Oh. It was? Sephiroth finished adjusting the TV and turned to look at Cloud.

"When Xemnas' family comes, we want to make them feel at home. They might be scared off." He said seriously. Xemnas and Cloud shared looks that said, 'That came out wrong.' And Sephiroth didn't realize how wrong. He spoke as if the rest of Xemnas' family were animals or something. Cloud didn't argue it though and went to the kitchen. He didn't spend much time in the living room anyway. That was Demyx department.

Demyx had come down only a few minutes later and there was a loud yell and Cloud smiled to himself as he poured coffee.

Demyx stood in only pajamas starring at his father and Xemnas like they were crazy. He looked around the room. His couch. His beautiful comfy couch was supposed to be right here for him. Why was it over there? He played games every morning for an hour before he had to get ready for school and now his dad had taken away his sanctuary.

"Dad! What the hell?" He stormed over to where the two silver haired males stood and looked around at the moved furniture.

"What have you done? My...my home has been...what have you done?" He yelled again and then something caught his eye. He interrupted just as Sephiroth was about to speak.

"My games!" He ran to the TV and kneeled down by the cupboard below it. He opened the cupboard and gasped. "Dad, my games! Where are my games?" He demanded and searched frantically. His consoles and video games were all gone from the cupboard., It was bare. Empty.

Sephiroth shook his head. How did his kids get so spoiled?

"They're right there," He said and pointed to the table where the games, consoles and cords had been piled up. "Take em in your room. You can play them there from now on." He said and Demyx was almost too shocked to hear what his father had said. He then stood up and looked at him.

"What? Your serious?" Sephiroth nodded again and Demyx went and gathered all his games up in his arms. He ran back up the stairs, shouting 'Yippee's' and 'Finally's.'

Sephiroth watched him leave. He never realized how spoiled his children were until he wasn't even getting thank you's from them. He was still mad about what Demyx had said yesterday and now instead of punishing him for it, he had just rewarded him. Some parent he was. Hopefully this change would be good for them.

Cloud had seen his father and Xemnas before leaving for training. They were both wanting to know if he would come home early to help out with something. He happily agreed and he was stopped again as he was about to leave. Xemnas had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sad about something?" He asked, making sure Sephiroth had walked away before speaking to him. Cloud looked at him with a look that was lost and confused, not only by what he had said, but it seemed natural as well.

"I'm fine." Cloud said and pulled his shoulder away. This man had no business getting involved in his life. He knew since he was going to be part of the family, he wanted to try and get to know everyone better. Well he could, just not with Cloud.

Xemnas looked hurt when his hand was shrugged off and he dropped it sadly. "I was just wondering cause...well, you don't seem happy."

Cloud smiled to himself and looked away from the man to hide his sorrow. Of all people to notice a change in him and it had to be a complete stranger.

"I'm the son of a rich business man and I get everything I want. How could I not be happy?" He said and then shut the door in Xemnas' face and left. Cloud quickened his pace to get away from the house faster and to avoid letting anyone see the tears running down his face. He was ashamed at his weakness. He knew his father. He'd worked hard to get the position he had now. He would look at him with disgust and tell him to suck it up.

Xemnas starred at the door that had been shut in his face and he sighed. He didn't want this family to hate him and it seemed that's all he was getting was hate and rejection.

He turned back as he heard scraping of wood across the floor and saw Sephiroth moving the table. He suddenly noticed something that didn't make sense and felt the need to question it.

"There is six of you, but why is there only three chairs?"

Sephiroth looked at the chairs as if trying to figure out what he said. "We don't use them a lot, so I put the rest down in the basement to avoid clutter." He said and tried to remember how the table went before Xemnas came over to adjust it how he knew it was supposed to be.

The table was huge, looking like it could sit some twenty people and as much as Xemnas felt like admiring the others mans strength, he was worrying over other things.

"You don't have dinner with your family?" He asked, as if the very idea made him sick. The only person ever absent from his table at meal time was Reno because he worked night shift and they tried to eat dinner early so he could eat with them before having to leave. Once in a while the other kids would also be gone when they were staying with their friends or something. Loz had become accustomed to it, so long as his siblings weren't gone for more than a few days.

Sephiroth looked up at him as if he'd been accused of something bad. "Well, I work all the time and the kids like to do their own thing when they eat. Xigbar told me demyx has even starved himself because he gets too caught up in his game. In the morning he'll stuff his face." Sephiroth chuckled at that thought, but then stopped when he saw Xemnas was not laughing with him. At the moment he looked very far from laughing any time soon.

"What's wrong?" Xemnas starred at the floor. He just couldn't believe Sephiroth didn't have dinner with his family, or any other meal at that.

"Don't you spend time with your kids?"

"Of course," Sephiroth was quick to reply. "I just don't all the time...my job is pretty demanding so I only get to see them a couple days out of the month. Sure I come home everyday, but by the time I get here, they're all asleep. Can't spend any time with them when they have school in the morning. Though I do see Cloud from time to time because he works below me in the lab."

Xemnas was even more appalled at his explanation. Sephiroth frowned and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"It's so strange." Came the mans reply. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"What is?"

"You say Cloud spends the most time with you, yet why does he look the saddest?"

* * *

Reno looked up from the table when the door opened. Loz was sitting at the table with him as they had just started lunch. He too had looked up and slid off his seat to run to his father. Xemnas caught him as he came running, picking him and holding the small boy on his hip as he walked in, bag in his other hand. He set it on the table where Reno was still sitting, watching him with a waiting look.

"So, everything go okay today?" The silver haired man asked. "Reno nodded while picking at his food.

"Do you doubt my mommy skills?" He asked with a laugh and Xemnas smiled at him.

"Guess what?" Reno merely glanced at him, wondering about the over chipper tone in his fathers voice.

"We're moving out, and you don't have to work anymore. Wait till you meet him Reno, he's amazing. You–"

Reno stood up abruptly, cutting his dad off and making the man look at him.

"Not another one...I'm not quitting my job! Don't you remember what happened last time? We suffered three weeks till I could find another job and once again your falling blindly into some guys trap. How can you so easily just say we're moving? Isn't this too fast? You said yourself you have only gone on two dates."

"One..." Xemnas corrected hesitantly. Reno blinked and shook his head angrily.

"That's even worse, and that's not the point!"

Xemnas wrung his hands together as he set Loz down, who was looking at the two and sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Yes, well he likes to move fast...and I'm really okay with it. I promise you Reno it's for real this time, he's willing to provide for us all and he even has kids of his own. Five!"

Reno starred in anger, his fist bunching up and clenching tightly.

"Jesus dad, do you really think five more kids is a good thing for Loz? Speaking of which, have you even considered him in this move of yours."

Xemnas had not yet seemed phased by his anger and nodded enthusiastically.

"I have in fact. I told him and he was fully supportive. We moved around his furniture today so we could move in as soon as possible. He's going to come over later to meet everyone and help us move."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." There was a long pause as Reno starred at him like he was crazy.

"Whatever, yo. Everyone's going to be mad at you, not me."

Reno turned away and waved his hand as he left, lunch half eaten and sitting on the table where he left it. Xemnas watched him leave and looked down at Loz who was still clinging to him and watching Reno as he walked into the other room. He blinked up at his father and smiled.

"We're going to go somewhere fun Loz. I'm sure you will love it." The small boy smiled more.

"Yes you will!" He replied excitedly and bounced to be picked up again. Xemnas grabbed him up and went after Reno in the room. "You can at least help me get us packed right?" Was his question as he found Reno in his room.

To be continued...


End file.
